


Злой человек, твой человек

by AugustMay, WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Визуал команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Art, Brother/Sister Incest, Dark, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gothic, Guro, Headcanon, Incest, M/M, Medical Trauma, OOC / Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Single work, Squick, UST, WTF Kombat 2021, Whump
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustMay/pseuds/AugustMay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: Сердце Финна навеки принадлежит Томми.В прямом смысле.
Relationships: Finn Shelby/Tommy Shelby
Series: Визуал команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211393
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E





	Злой человек, твой человек

  
[Альт на imageban](https://i5.imageban.ru/out/2021/02/27/c2d3b31853fa1dbed15abbefe046c9c8.png)


End file.
